


Exception

by 寒暑旦暮 (hanshudanmu)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Inception AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanshudanmu/pseuds/%E5%AF%92%E6%9A%91%E6%97%A6%E6%9A%AE
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu, chulu
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“撤撤撤！梦境要塌了！定时还有多久，Scotty？”  
这场面不太好看，业内知名的盗梦小队一路仓皇奔逃在扭曲变形的楼房之间，指望能在音乐响起的时候回到坠醒地点。  
Chekov在筑梦时很喜欢空间错位和无尽循环，这也是他们小队在潜盗者，兼队长，兼不作不死没有困难制造困难也要上Jim Kirk领导下仍然能够运营四年零阵亡的杀手锏之一，但今天他们似乎有点自吞苦果。这次的任务背景设在了安纳西，仍然是再老一套不过的故事，风景如画的旅游小镇，法国南部阳光里的一场艳遇，一段因为怯懦而迟到了几十年的爱情故事。如果伪装者Sulu不需要亲自上场，扮演一位以穿海魂衫的阿佳妮为原型的美人，来执行艳遇计划，大概就更完美了。  
以上是他们在计划任务时的想法。  
然后他们发现自己卷进了一场两个家族，军火商，科西嘉解放阵线和克格勃燕子之间的历史大戏。说真的，这事儿不能怪前哨Spock，要是他们的前哨能把手伸到这个级别的资料里，恐怕这支小队已经在某个偏远监狱里了。如果一定要责怪点什么，那就怪Jim Kirk的体质好了。Sulu的阿佳妮式美人任务据点在休河沿岸老街上的一家花店，作为随队医师兼后背支援的Dr. McCoy驻扎在了河对岸的一家露天咖啡店里。他们的规划就是，由医生远程围观伪装者先生用一双雾气蒙蒙的眼睛和任务对象谈恋爱。前提是，Sulu扮演的美人没有被北约监视很多年，任务对象没有突然暴起把伪装者按在柜台上，宣称别以为我不知道你是个燕子。Sulu脑海里瞬间刷过了几门语言的脏话。  
这是座几乎凝固了时光的小城镇，Chekov在筑梦时还着重留心抹去了很多更加现代化的特征。为了任务考虑当然没错，但在撤退时就难免带来麻烦，Sulu几乎不用想就可以知道他们那辆涂画得惨不忍睹的任务车在Scotty手下冲过优美的小城会是什么场面。这也就是他们现在的处境，冷战时期的热门武器和最新型号火力支援交织在一起，让盗梦小队产生了被空投到世界大战战场上的错觉。  
“Jim，这都是你的错！”  
“我怎么会知道有人会对这个东西过敏！”  
“难道不是，‘谁他妈的会在花店里放这种东西’吗？Jim Kirk，总有一天我们会被你坑死在某个人的脑子里！”  
“你怎么不说那么漂亮的姑娘本来就很可疑！”  
“这种说法充满了性别歧视，队长。”  
“Spock，闭嘴！这件事你也跑不掉，我们回去再算账！”  
“Hey Bones！有未成年呢，注意语言。”  
“谢谢关心，我习惯了。”  
“你们这群小混蛋，能不能闭嘴专心跑路！Fuck！枪！”  
子弹从他们头顶飞过，发出震耳欲聋的尖啸声。Sulu下意识地朝后看，尽管那间漂亮的，有着暗红色遮阳布的小店早已经在崩塌的古建筑下成为一片废墟。但他没想到自己看见的竟然是一颗子弹在年轻筑梦师的身体里激出的一捧血花。

有人说，在梦境里时间会变慢，这条理论也是他们从业的基础，一场短暂的睡眠就足够熟练的盗梦者偷天换日，在你大脑里闲庭信步，挖出最深的秘密。但从没有人告诉过Hikaru Sulu，这种字面意义上的度日如年会在此时产生出慢镜头般的效果。他眼睁睁地看着那颗金属制的小东西旋转着钻进他爱人的身体，穿破皮肤，撕裂肌肉和血管，炸出一个碗大的空洞，再耀武扬威地从他胸膛里弹射出来。  
“Pasha！”  
伪装者的声音一定太过尖锐凄厉，所有人的脚步都停顿了一瞬间。  
“Fuck!”动作最快的还是医生，他返身接住已经扑在地上的年轻筑梦师，Spock和Kirk开始还击，Sulu则帮着医生把失去行动能力的Chekov移到了旁边的小巷里。  
“Scotty，Pavel受伤了，来接应我们。”医生手上不停地为年轻人做应急处置，一边还不忘记对着对讲机咆哮。  
他们眼前的沥青街道仍然在振动，撕开深长的裂口，而那辆即使在梦里车身上仍然不忘记涂满大大银色字母的厢型车终于绕过各种障碍，磕磕绊绊地停在了他们面前。Scotty从驾驶位探出头，“上来！”  
车子以现实世界中不可能存在的速度奔驰于这座回环扭曲的城市里。选好的坠醒之地是老城安纳西湖，距离这里很近。Chekov设计的路径仿佛沉睡的古城迷宫，足以让他们在方寸之地铺开复杂的逃亡之路。但就连Jim Kirk都没再开关于我们好姑娘的轮胎会不会燃烧起来的笑话。车子里一片死寂，他们的年轻筑梦师已经失去了意识：子弹击穿了肺部，让他的每一次呼吸都像是粗糙的风声。  
“还有多久坠醒？”  
“三分钟。”  
“他未必能坚持到那时，而且……”医生欲言又止。  
“他就算能坚持住，恐怕坠醒也未必叫得醒他。”Sulu主动说出了后半句话，声音平静。  
车子里的每个人都看向他，亚裔的伪装者坐的笔直，右手握住筑梦师无意识抽搐的手掌，左手在膝上攥成拳，“我去叫他，”他深深吸了一口气，“我去把他带回来。”  
医生低头看了看他的病人，年轻的筑梦师正仰面躺在座位上，额发湿漉漉地贴在额头上，随每一次呼吸挣扎起伏。  
“你只有3分钟，Mr. Sulu。”  
“足够了。”筑梦师松开手，在衣服下摆擦掉掌心沁出的汗水，挽起袖子露出静脉血管，“足够了。”


	2. Pavel的第一层梦境

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无垠太空与宇宙飞船

Sulu睁开眼睛的那一刻，以为自己直接掉进了恋人的意识边缘：他眼前一片漆黑。  
他能感觉到自己正躺在某个柔软的平面上，身上有毯子，而周围的空气充斥着室内循环和机器运行静电共同作用后的特别味道。他伸展了一下身体，一切正常，除了还是看不见任何东西。伪装者安静地躺了几分钟，想对环境做出判断，但什么都没有，仪器的轻微嗡嗡声单调地响着。  
他猜测自己是安全的，毕竟这可是Pavel的大脑，还有在哪里能比这里对他更安全呢。伪装者抬起手，碰了碰自己的眼睛，摸到的是纱布。  
所以，在这个梦里，他的眼睛是有问题的？Sulu动了动，试图坐起来，然后他听到了滑轨移动的声音，一个平缓的电子声音响起，“Dr. McCoy。”看来在这个梦境里，McCoy仍然是个医生，Sulu有点好奇的想着，显然Chekov脑海中创造的世界仍然是以这些最熟悉的人做基础的。  
“你小子醒了。”非常熟悉的声音，“除了眼睛，还有什么感觉不对吗？”  
“没有，但我方便见见Pasha吗？”事实上，在一无所知的情况下，贸然叫出年轻人的昵称未必是个好选择，但Sulu不知道为什么坚信着，即使在一个全新的世界里，他仍然保有用这个名字称呼年轻人的权利。  
不出所料，医生发出不耐烦的啧啧声，“叫他来了，小家伙要被你吓死了。”  
滑轨的声音很快再次响起，然后是跌跌撞撞的脚步声，洗涤剂和皮肤的温暖气味，试探着抓过来的温暖双手，“Hikaru？”  
Sulu朝着声源的方向抬起头，而大概是他的眼睛看起来太空洞，年轻人的声音微微发抖，“Hikaru？”  
“没关系的，Pasha，没什么大问题。”Sulu语焉不详地回答，既然Dr. McCoy在旁边，自然会帮自己完成解释的工作。恰好，他现在也需要知道在这里发生了什么。  
“外勤任务”，医生叹了一口气，“他们和该星球原住民发生了冲突，据其他外勤队员回报，对方使用了一种较为原始的液体喷射装置进行攻击，而那种液体是会影响地球人类视觉神经的毒素。但进取号的三录仪只能检测出感染的区域加以控制，不足以完成全部治疗工作。要等到飞船一周后进入约克镇补给的时候，登岸进行手术彻底清理毒素。”  
Sulu分出一半注意力留心年轻人握住他的那只手在颤抖，呼吸声也变得粗重起来。另一半则在飞快地整理关键词，星球，飞船，地球人，外勤任务。在没有接到活儿的时候，伪装者先生也曾多次陪着自己的爱人窝在沙发里，一遍一遍地看他从来没有分清楚过的星际迷航或者是星球大战，而筑梦师口中“辽阔壮丽”的漆黑宇宙，则担任着为伪装者催眠的伟大任务。现在看来，那些为贪恋爱人柔软的头发或是肩膀挤过来温度而妥协的电影之夜，派上了意料之外的用场。  
“Mr. Chekov,” 医生唤他，“你可以和Mr. Sulu回房休息了，如果有任何不适，请立刻联系我，随时。”  
Sulu对这种安排喜出望外，在这一层梦里，他只有一个小时时间，亟待与年轻人独处。年轻人帮他套好靴子，从床上下来站稳，然后退后一步扶着他的肩膀。  
“让我来照顾你，Hikaru，我会保护你的。”他的爱人的呼吸喷在他耳后的皮肤上，可伪装者却莫名其妙地紧张了起来。

他被引导着穿过长长的走廊，常常有人和他们打招呼，称呼他为“Mr. Sulu”，而他的爱人则有时是“Mr. Chekov”，有时是“Ensign Chekov”，他们是军队编制，Sulu在心里默默记下这一点。  
年轻人把他带进一间房间，说这是他们共用的舱房，他听着男孩子按在密码锁上的声音，滑轨打开的声音，他踏出一步，熟悉的气味扑面而来。有薄荷味的须后水，有惯用的洗涤剂，有他喜欢的植物的泥土的味道，积尘的书籍和棋盘，锃亮的古兵器的金属味，还有无法描述的，在日久天长的共同生活中生长出来的家庭的气味。  
伪装者在那一瞬间愣住了。他们太过经常游走于一个个梦境里，理智地把现实剥离开，又警惕地为自己选择少量真实的东西维持灵魂不至于分崩离析。他们被前辈一次次地教育着梦境的危险和诡谲，直到这一刻，他终于切身感受到了。  
“Pasha，我们聊聊好吗。”伪装者坐下来，向空气中伸出一只手。  
他立刻得到了回应，年轻人回握住他，在他腿边坐下来。伪装者甚至可以想象到年轻人灰绿色的眼睛抬起来，专注地看着他的样子，卷发在额头上划过，露出漂亮的额头和眉骨。  
“别怕，Pasha，你听到了Dr. McCoy说的，只是暂时的。”  
“我应该和你一起去的。”年轻人声音低低地反驳，“如果我和你一起出外勤……”  
Sulu用力攥了攥年轻人的手指，“不是你的错，Pasha，没人能预料到会发生什么，这只是场意外。”  
“不，不是的。”年轻人的声音突然拔高，被伪装者攥住的手突然挥动了一下，“不，我做了个梦，我梦见你，我记不清发生了什么，但，但我应该陪你下去的，似乎是枪，是你中枪了，你穿着奇怪的衣服。”年轻人语无伦次地解释着。  
伪装者僵住了，他慢慢收紧手指。还带着消毒水气味的手扶住年轻人的手臂，向上摸索着他的肩膀，然后是脖颈和脸颊，“Pasha，听我说，别担心梦境，梦境会醒的。”  
他没有得到回答，年轻人朝他的方向挪了挪，把头倚在了他的膝盖上，“好的。”  
“Pasha，想要陪我睡一会儿吗？”伪装者轻轻揉着年轻人的头发和后颈，“如果有噩梦，我会叫醒你，那时我们就一起醒过来好吗？”

这艘飞船上始终若有若无响着的机器运作声似乎消失了那么一会儿，而Sulu觉得，他脚下平稳坚定的甲板似乎抖了抖。


	3. Pavel的第二层梦境

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 僵尸之地与可爱的尸体

Sulu再次醒来时，看到了一个荒凉的城市。  
他抬起手，眼前的皮肤苍白灰败，像是死尸。伪装者向前迈出一步，然后被自己的僵硬的身体吓到了。他觉得现在的自己像是个要散架的提线木偶，每挪动一下都可能会掉落某个身体部件。他摸索遍全身的衣物，却翻不出一个可以充作镜面的物品，不过这也没什么稀奇，真正让他感到警惕的是身体的温度，那不是活人应有的体温。  
伪装者先生长长地叹了一口气，他已经隐隐约约地猜测到自己现在的身份，然后再一次惊叹于他恋人的想象力。Pavel一向是个无比负责的筑梦师，在他们日常的任务里从未出过一点差错，无论是最真实的城市景象还是回环复杂的迷宫都漂亮得不得了。难道就是因为他们接的任务太普通，他的想象力没有机会得以实践，才会在自己的梦里搭建出一个又一个这样的世界？Sulu想象了一下完全放飞自我的Jim Kirk和想象力彻底打开的Chekov，把自己吓到了。他走神地想着年轻恋人神采飞扬，眼睛闪闪发光的模样，下一秒却又被他仰在厢型车里大口呼吸带着血沫的样子打回眼前。  
Sulu努力保持着这具奇怪躯体的平衡，沿着街道向前走。街道上空无一人，蒙尘的汽车停在街边，窗玻璃处空空如也，住宅楼房门打开，报纸从门廊的台阶上被风刮下来。像是一座空城。  
迎面走过来一群人，或者不该说是人，他们恐怕和现在的Sulu大同小异，脸色灰败，皮肤如同揉皱的劣等纸，眼睛像是从路边捡起的石头被临时塞进了眼眶，没有一点光泽。他们晃晃悠悠地走过来，对独自徘徊的伪装者视若无物。伪装者朝路边的窗户看了一眼，悲哀地验证了猜想。  
我这次是个僵尸，伪装者微妙地想，本来以为能在男朋友的脑子里得到点更好的待遇呢。

他有接近10个小时，但首要问题是找到Pavel。这个世界里是只有僵尸了吗？还是仍然有活下来的人类？Pavel会是什么？  
他没有被困扰很久，在路过了好几批漫无目的游晃的“同类”后，伪装者先生听到了疯狂逼近的发动机声音。这个形容词一点都不为过，马达像是自己要把自己扯碎一样尖叫着从长街另一头冲过来。   
驾驶座上的是Jim Kirk。他看上去就是Jim Kirk的样子，哪怕灰头土脸狼狈不已仍然满脸都写着“我就是全世界”。  
“上来上来，Bones告诉我了，我带你去找Chekov。”Jim Kirk朝伪装者大幅度地挥手，仿佛他变成了僵尸就没办法感知人类的动作和语言了一样。  
Sulu用自己僵硬四肢能达到的最快速度爬了上去，而驾驶位上的人还在唠唠叨叨，“这么大的事情你居然不回来跟我们说，天啊变成僵尸真的会把脑子也僵硬掉吗？你不记得我们溜出去的那条小路了？好吧我一直以为我才是最会惹麻烦的那个人，但你的真的厉害了哥们。被骷髅尸追杀，哇哦，这也太帅了吧。不过你得小心Uhura，她如果知道了你这几天一直和Chekov在一起估计会杀了你。好吧，没办法杀了你，但僵尸还能再死一次吗？算了，这个听上去好像不是什么特别好的话题。”  
Sulu用他蒙着白翳的眼睛翻了个字面意义上的白眼，坚决闭上嘴巴。僵尸有僵尸的好处，至少在你不想说话的时候不会有人强迫你。  
Chekov是人类，这个不错。他们前两天在一起，很好，伪装者手里的时间可不够他跨越物种地重新认识一次自己的男朋友。他们在被骷髅尸追杀，这个可不太好，所谓的大事情估计也和这个有关。伪装者先生有点焦头烂额，他的男朋友致力于在梦里制造出非常戏剧化的剧情线，而且根据他对上一层梦境的隐约猜测，他们两个仍然会是暴风眼。  
僵尸Sulu叹了一口气，尽管客观来说他已经没有了呼吸。

他被Jim Kirk带着从一条小路翻越显然是为了阻隔他这样的物种而存在的围墙，悄悄地溜到一栋建筑物下面。Jim Kirk大声呼喊着Chekov的名字，Sulu吱吱嘎嘎地活动着锈死的颈椎，抬头看着阳台，看他年轻的恋人探出头来，仿佛是限制级的罗密欧与朱丽叶。那个年轻人的眼睛亮起来，他小声地欢呼着，飞快地冲进房间，一眨眼的功夫就出现在楼下，带着一阵风撞进了Sulu怀里。伪装者先生抬起不大听使唤的手臂抱住了冒失的年轻人，再一次地感到安全，哪怕这是个僵尸横行的世界。  
后续发展完全不出他所料，他们，特指Sulu和Chekov本人，招来了一种比僵尸更加丧心病狂的生物，有着与僵尸同样的食人属性，却更具攻击性和智慧，没错，某种程度上听起来就是人类本身。Sulu侧过头去看看他年轻的男友，非常想搞清楚这个温柔聪明的年轻人到底对自己的物种多没有信心。  
他们的计划听上去就像在送死，两个人去当诱饵，哦，一个人和一个僵尸。他们要保证自己跑得比那些异形种还快，而说真的，如果这是在电影里，做出这种决定的角色一定在开场的前二十分钟内就无名无姓地牺牲了。Sulu开始怀疑自己能不能有机会活到和Chekov说清楚的那一段剧情。  
所谓的A计划毫不意外地流产，他们不得不跳进一个看上去像是被陨石砸出的巨大坑地里，并像捕蝇草里的苍蝇一样等着更多愚蠢的苍蝇跳下来，并在被吞没之前从另一侧爬出去。  
“我去引他们下来。”Chekov毫不犹豫地说。  
果然是这种时刻。似曾相识的感觉汹涌而至，Sulu猛地一把抓住他年轻的恋人，“我已经死过一次了，你还记得吗，要下去也是我下去。Pasha，你负责引燃装置。”  
“Hikaru！”年轻人眼睛倏地瞪大，“你要再让我眼看着你死去一次吗？”  
伪装者把Chekov推到了角落里，死死地按着他，“等它们都下来，你就引爆装置好吗？我会逃出来，我保证。”  
他们争执的这段时间里，已经又有大批的骷髅尸逼近了这里。  
“Chekov！”他们身后的人大声呼喊着，用聊胜于无的火力为他们争取时间，“快点！我们撑不住了！”  
僵尸先生为了掩饰外貌而涂上的化妆品在一路奔逃中已经所剩无几，滚了一脸的泥土和烟火。如果说之前还能勉强算是安息的逝者，现在简直就是抛尸战场的亡灵。他用自己的身体压制着挣扎的年轻人，“Pasha，引爆装置在你的手里，我信任你不会伤害我。而我答应你我会回来，你愿意相信我吗？”  
年轻人愣住了，看着他的眼神惶恐又惊喜。他开阖着嘴唇，努力了几次才小心翼翼地叫出声，“Hikaru？”  
Sulu知道，这一刻，这个世界里的年轻人，呼唤的是他心中的，活着的，曾经的爱人。  
他凑过去，把冰凉的嘴唇贴到年轻人的脸颊上，“我爱你，Pasha。”  
“我恨你。”年轻人没有再反抗，他双手握住了引爆器，垂下眼睛。  
Sulu转过身，迎向铺天盖地的骷髅尸。有一道思绪从他脑海闪电般滑过，他们的处境，他的处境。但他没时间抓住它，下一秒伪装者就陷入了足够排进入行以来最不愿再来一次场景前三名的僵尸大潮里。

Hikaru Sulu言出必行，在每一场任务的梦境里皆是如此，在他男朋友的脑袋里时就更不能食言。  
他活着回来了，完整的。而天快黑了，他的时间所剩无几。  
Chekov一刻都不想放开他，他像是一只被抛弃过的宠物，对收留他的人极尽讨好，用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭你的手心，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着你，翻出自己最脆弱柔软的脖颈和腹部，每一寸身体都在呼唤“别离开我。”  
伪装者先生并没有一眨眼就变成人类，他仍然冰冷僵硬，只有Chekov蜷缩着紧紧贴过来的部位捂出了一点温度。年轻人困倦又疲惫，但大战过后残余的肾上腺素却还拉扯着他，让他无法安眠。他用手臂死死地圈着僵尸的腰，隔一会儿发出一点含糊的声响，并在得到对方回应后陷入小小的瞌睡。  
Sulu翻了个身，“Pasha，你还记得一个梦吗？”  
“哦？”  
“梦里你是个宇航员，最棒的那种。”  
“我喜欢宇航员，我喜欢星星。”年轻人在他怀里动了动，头抵在他胸膛上，鼻腔发出闷闷的声音，“你给我指过星星，猎户座的腰带。”  
“还有大熊星座的指极星。”Sulu轻轻地说。  
“你想起来了？”年轻人猛地抬起头，像是被按下了开机键，警惕地钻出来盯着他。  
“是的，我记得。我还记得在你的那个梦里，我受了伤，而你觉得是你的错。”伪装者先生握住年轻人的手臂。  
Chekov眯起眼睛，眼神有一点飘忽，“我做过这样的梦吗？那一定是我的错。”  
僵尸群中那道闪电般稍瞬即逝的思绪再一次贴着他的大脑，企图溜过去，而Sulu把它按在了原处。他斟酌着，“不，那只是个梦，你讲给我的。梦里你说，你梦到了我会受伤，所以应该和我待在一起的。”  
“所以我是个笨蛋。”年轻人攥紧他的衣服，“梦里的我是，现在的我也是。”  
“听我说，Pasha，你不是笨蛋，是你把我带了回来。就算真的有什么意外，你也是我最需要的人。”  
Sulu感觉到他怀里的年轻人绷紧了身体，他没有说话，安静地等着，直到年轻人开口，“我不知道，Hikaru，我希望我能保护你，但我也许做不到。”  
“Pasha，如果你都放弃了，我要信任谁。我需要你，Pasha。”伪装者先生把冰冷的脸颊贴近年轻人的卷发，“我需要你，你会保护我的。”  
“我爱你。”他怀里的年轻人带着明显的口音低低地回应。  
“睡一下好吗？我会在这里，如果你又做了噩梦，我会叫醒你，那时我们一起醒过来。”他用没有体温的手圈住他的后颈，做出保护的姿态，感觉年轻人紧绷的身体一点点放松下来，呼吸变得平缓。  
他们房间的窗子开着，外面是个春天，废墟里的植物似乎在发芽，花苞在夜里清脆地迸开。


	4. Pavel的第三层梦境

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 钢穴，裸阳，曙光中的机器人

今天之前，他们都从未涉足过对方大脑里如此深入的地方，就算是为了体验不一样的约会，也不过是在设计好的梦境里呆上几个小时。他们俩又不是Kirk和Spock，非要把恋爱谈成一场cult电影。可这次一路下来，Sulu对他男朋友过于奔放的脑内世界有了全新的深刻认识。  
Sulu在上一层合上眼睛时，已经对接下来会发生的事情有了准备。下一瞬间，他就穿着一套血迹斑斑的，类似军装的制服外套站在满目疮痍的废墟里了。  
这次，大概，是末日设定……？  
还好，总比是外星人入侵好。Sulu自我安慰着，脱下外套认真地翻了一遍，看上去跟美军作战服有点像，但部队的番号和徽章都不认得。他回忆了一遍曾经被迫协同观看的科幻电影，也没能锚定这个世界的出处。Sulu重新穿好外套，开始探索自己身上有的东西，武器？证件？狗牌？可惜什么都没有。  
他还没走过两个街区，就迎上了三批巡逻的队伍，都配备着一个类似探测器的东西，经过的每个人和每栋楼都要被扫描一次。Sulu分出一半注意力思考他们到底在检查什么，另一半则用于感慨他的男朋友竟然对制服有如此执着的偏好，而且还隐藏得这么好。学艺术的人确实非同凡响，Sulu叹了一口气，抬起头打量身边这座已经被炸掉了一半的居民楼。裸露在外的墙体无论是结构还是着色都一丝不差，开膛破肚后的建筑物内部更是一点破绽都没有，每一层楼都是不同的住户，他们用不同颜色的墙纸，摆不同风格的家具，在夕阳里统统蒙上一层孤独的金色光幕。  
伪装者觉得自豪，同时又觉得恐惧。  
一个五人组的巡逻小队从街区拐角转上他所在的这条街，对讲机嘶嘶啦啦地响着，他们照例扫描着视线所及的所有的人和建筑，然后突然停在了从街角数的第二栋下面。那是一栋至少还完好的公寓楼，从窗户看似乎还仍然有几户住户。Sulu朝那边走过去，有事件冲突的地方发现线索总要更快一点。几个士兵正聚集起来，似乎是为了核实而把探测器对准大楼上上下下地来回扫射，看上去像是小队长的士兵大声喊叫：“这里有机器人，上去上去！”  
好吧，这次是机器人，加上末世。Sulu觉得自己对某些类型的亚文化理解更进了一层。  
他看着小队冲进建筑物，楼道里很快响起纷沓的脚步声，喊叫声和枪声，不断向上。伪装者快速四下扫视，逃亡者只能考虑天台，而东南方向那座低一层的建筑看上去是个可能的出路。他是对的，天台上很快出现了人影，似乎是两个人。从地面上只能看到两个一闪而过的脑袋朝东南方去了，Sulu近乎本能地也朝那栋楼跑过去。然后他看到一个人双臂张开，从高楼边缘一跃而起，像鸟一样在空中划过一条矫健的弧线，落在了另一栋楼顶上。  
而这个身影他再熟悉不过了，“Pasha！”

下一秒，两栋楼顶同时探出了头，一边是隐隐约约的士兵的混乱叫骂声，“下面……？”“不……人类！”“操，……老兵。”“那个……见鬼的机器人。”另一边则是Pavel扑在栏杆上，一双灰蓝色的眼睛在夕阳里闪闪发光，他尖叫着，“跑！Hikaru，跑！”  
在前两个梦境里吸取了足够教训的Sulu明白，自己并非安全无忧，相反，恐怕这一路都是险境，他抬起手朝另一边比了个方向，开始拔腿狂奔，子弹在他身边的地上打出凹坑。而相隔数十米的Chekov显然也领会了他的意思，迅速消失掉。Sulu一边跑一边回头看，那些士兵射出了滑索，正逐次滑向Chekov所在的楼顶。  
这次犯险的是他的爱人。尽管Sulu对那些星舰军官或是僵尸围城的戏码敬谢不敏，但换成眼下的情况，他倒宁愿是由自己去扮演那个角色。他们遥遥相望地奔跑，穿过两个街区，在一栋十层以下的废墟建筑边暂停了一下，机器人Chekov攀着墙壁飞快地爬下来，抓住Sulu的手臂。  
“你不在家，真好。”Chekov的手上的力量远超过人类，让Sulu的手隐隐作痛，但他没有吭声。Chekov一边几乎是拖着他跑，一边解释，“他们告诉了我一个方向，杉树街口那里的地道可以下去。”  
Sulu调整着呼吸节奏，把全部的力量都用在腿上，直到他们一头扎进杉树街漆黑的地道口。伪装者先生能够感觉到自己的腿在发抖，而一侧腰部的疼痛后知后觉地大声叫嚣起来。他撑着墙壁大口喘气，把手伸到衣服里摸了一把，满手潮湿温热的液体。Sulu认命地吞下疼痛引发的痉挛。这件在某种程度上已经被预料到的事终于发生时，Sulu却觉得心里狠狠疼了一下。 Chekov在旁边等了他十几秒，然后一把抓住他扔到了背上，“我们还得往里走，他们说这里不够深。人类还真脆弱。”他撇撇嘴。  
Sulu伏在他的肩上，下巴顶着的地方像是有什么金属制品，硌得发疼。他侧过头吻了吻小机器人的耳朵，轻轻地叹息，“所以你要厉害一点啊。”他们沿着漆黑的通道往里走了很远，尽头的黑暗里响起来迎面而来的脚步声。Sulu紧张地按住Chekov的手臂，感觉到对方安抚地收紧手臂，“没关系，是来接应我们的。”  
通道里没有一点光亮，Sulu几乎什么都看不见，那么所谓的接应者，恐怕也不是人类。他觉得冷，但不敢在这时说出来，“你能信任他们吗？”  
“没问题，他们一直在告诉我，帮我们逃开。”Chekov象征性地晃了晃头，似乎在说那些机器人是在他的脑袋里和他对话。  
“Pavel，我需要个大夫。”  
走近的机器人是两女一男，在地道里围成了一个半弧，及时打亮了手电筒，现在Sulu相信他们是即时通信的了。Chekov把Sulu靠在地道边放下，“Hikaru，是哪里？”他不需要回答，伪装者腰上的一大片血迹连深色的帽衫都遮盖不住了。他扯开衣服，被子弹撕开的狰狞伤口仍然在淌血。年轻的机器人不敢置信地看着人类受损伤的身体，忙乱地脱下了自己的外套按上他的伤口。“Hikaru，再坚持一下，会有大夫的。对不起，Hikaru，对不起，我承诺过的，对不起，原谅我，再坚持一下好吗。”  
他把伪装者抱回到怀里，用最快的速度向隧道深处狂奔，他们冲过一扇厚重的铁门和两道显然是用来隔绝电磁探测的金属网，闯进一间似乎是刚刚清空的房间。  
一个机器人正等在里面，旁边放着一张临时被布置成手术台的床铺。  
伪装者被仰面放在了床上，他浑身发冷，视野里开始出现一阵阵的模糊。这次出去之后，我和Pasha要休上半年的假，就算是地球需要拯救都别叫上我们，伪装者咬牙切齿握紧跪坐在床边的小机器人的手。  
“Pasha，别走，在这里陪陪我。”伪装者不敢闭上眼睛，他在上一层梦境里留下的时间只有几个小时，折算到这里也不过是两天多一些，他不敢赌自己能不能在时限里清醒过来。“不要用麻药，我们现在都得保持清醒，Pasha，你和我说说话。”  
“我在这儿，Hikaru，我在这儿。”年轻的小机器人语无伦次地回应着。  
“Pasha，你还记得什么？”  
“记得什么，我和你求婚，他们三个人都在，那个小房子。”Chekov捏着他无名指上银色的戒指，“你还记得吗，Hikaru，你说你应该抢先的。”  
“是，”没打麻药的后果就是Sulu无比清晰地体会着手术刀切开自己的皮肤，灼烧般的疼痛沿着神经末梢烈火燎原地一路烧进大脑，他把牙齿咬的咯吱作响，从牙缝挤出声音，“还有呢，我还说了什么。”  
“你说你不会留我一个人，你一定不会的。”Chekov腾出一只手按住Sulu绷紧的身体，“你说要跟我学弹吉他，给我唱那首歌，虽然Scotty说你是个糟糕透顶的学生。”  
“那首歌？”Sulu绷得像条搁浅的鱼，镊子在他的肌肉里翻动，寻找那颗钻进他身体的子弹。  
“而我更愿赠你以花，  
而我更愿赠你以歌，  
更愿赠你满天星斗，  
赠你永不枯竭的少年……”  
小机器人把嘴唇靠近他的耳朵，几乎不成调子。隔着湿淋淋的汗水和剧痛产生的幻影，Sulu觉得，自己看到了眼泪。  
外面正在进行一场战争，那些被搭建成骨骼与血脉形状的电路和芯片重新被拆碎，投入高温的熔炉中，恢复成从地下开采出来时无知无觉的模样。没来得及回收的零件被履带压进土地里，和人类的尸体混在一起，随着战车碾过大地的节奏震颤。  
“告诉我，Pasha，你在哪里听到过这首歌？”   
“我不知道，Hikaru，我只是记得，我不清楚，从芯片启动的那一刻起，我就记得这首歌。”Chekov逃避地摇头，好像触及了某些不可触碰的领域。  
“你记得，Pasha，再想想，星星，猎户座的腰带，大熊星座的指极星。”Sulu按住他裸露在外的机械骨骼，光滑的金属被手心蹭上湿淋淋的汗水，“还记得你的梦境吗？”  
“机器人不做梦，Hikaru，我不会做梦。”  
操，Sulu在心里骂了一句。他疯狂转动着大脑里仅剩的没有被疼痛烧毁的部分，“Pasha，你现在什么感觉？”  
“我不知道，我们，我们没有感觉。我是个机器人，我只是个机器人。”  
“不，你有，Pasha，你在哭。”Sulu抬起手，按上小机器人的脸颊，缝合的针尖穿过他的皮肤。  
“Hikaru，我不知道，我不知道。”Chekov惊慌失措地否认着，甚至几乎要站起来。  
“如果，我没能活下来呢。”Sulu闭了闭眼睛，终于问出了这句话。  
“不！”Chekov猛地扑过来，“不会的！我说过我会保护你。我是个机器人，我不会受伤，我设定的出厂配置就比人类更强壮，我可以保护你的，我应该保护你的。”  
“Pasha。”Sulu精疲力竭地，而他分不清楚疼痛的来源究竟是枪伤还是濒临崩溃的小机器人。  
“你保护了我。”Sulu安抚地微笑了一下，向他的爱人伸出手，“你承诺过会保护我，而你做到了。”  
“我”，Chekov朝后退了一步，眼睛里的光一点点暗下去，“不，我没做到。”

机器人医生已经退出了房间，屋子里只剩下他们两个。房间是全封闭的，没有窗，灯光昏暗，他的小机器人在他床边蜷坐着，弯下脖颈。他在一次又一次的自我折磨里耗尽了能量，像是疲劳的金属，弓在了即将折断的那一个点上。Sulu最后一点清醒的意识里，似乎听见了炮火。


	5. Pavel的limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最初和最后，还有结局

伪装者睁开眼睛，阳光的温度洒在他身上。  
他们熟悉的旧金山街道，行人的喧哗声，汽车鸣笛的声音，食物和花朵的香气，普通到令人难以置信。  
他坐在咖啡店的露天座位里，隔着十字路口的街对面是熟悉的有着红色遮阳布的花店，他伪装身份的任务地点。在经历了一个又一个狂乱的世界后，突然被扔进这样安全平和的环境竟让他一时有点适应不良。他没想到，Chekov的意识边缘会是这个样子。在有限的传说里，意识边缘是一个地狱般的存在，有狂风巨浪，看不见边际的沙漠和突兀立起的高崖，违背牛顿力学的建筑和堪比毕加索画风的物体。眼前的，却是小小改装过的，离他们公寓两个街区的十字路口。  
Sulu端起面前的咖啡，靠吞咽液体把呼吸调整到正常频率。

“你那个小男孩又来了。”他头顶突然响起一个声音。Sulu抬头，看见了Dr. McCoy那张形状特别的脸笼罩在他头顶上。为什么医生会在他男朋友的梦里出镜频率这么高？Sulu有点奇怪，Chekov平时绝对不是Jim Kirk那种看见针头就变成婴儿期的恐医症患者，筑梦师的职业危险性也远远低于潜盗者和前哨和伪装者，也就是他本人。然而，在Chekov的世界里，McCoy医生的存在感却几乎突破天际，还真是个值得研究的话题，伪装者默默记下来，等着回去的时候旁敲侧击地问一问，一般来说，两杯威士忌之后就是最好的时机了。  
Dr. McCoy端着的空杯子在桌上用力敲了敲，“这都看了你两个月了，你到底是打算报警，还是去要电话号码？”  
Sulu顺着医生的视线方向看过去，一个穿着连帽衫的年轻人正躲在看上去很专业的相机后面，整张脸挡得严严实实，只露出了一丛乱蓬蓬的卷发，像是相机带了个假发套。发现他看过来，那个年轻人飞快地放下相机，转身跑开了。  
哪怕就是这一瞬间，也足够Sulu认出来，那是他的Pasha。  
大概是他皱起眉毛的表情看上去不太友好，从店里走出来的Jim Kirk也凑过来，“别紧张啦Mr. Sulu，他是我的学弟，艺术大学摄影系的学生，不是什么跟踪狂之类的坏人的。”  
Sulu在内心翻了个白眼，他预感到马上就会在这个世界里看到他们盗梦小队的集合，但他现在更关心，为什么在这个世界里的Pasha会做出躲开他的举动。  
“他大概只是遇见了自己的缪斯吧。”Jim Kirk笑嘻嘻地转了个身，把Dr. McCoy手里的空杯子也放到自己的托盘上，欢快地哼着歌，“花丛里的缪斯，啊这个世界充满了美丽。”  
这次不需要Sulu自己开口了，Dr. McCoy拎着Kirk的脖子拧了半圈，把他推向店门，“回去干活，小混蛋。”  
Sulu想了想，“等等，麻烦告诉你的学弟，如果他是在把我当做拍摄对象，不如让他来花店找我？”  
“哇哦！我就知道会有这一天的Bones，我说什么来着！这是个恋爱的季节啦。”Jim Kirk欢呼着跟另外一桌的客人眨眼睛，成功地把周围所有人的注意力都吸引到了Sulu身上。  
伪装者假装自己什么都没听见，掏出零钱压在桌子上，飞快起身穿过了十字路口。

他以为自己很快就会等来他的Pasha。  
三天过去了，Sulu把店铺里的矢车菊玫瑰和铃兰打理得像是被芙罗拉吻过，可他的年轻人却毫无动静。有那么一两次，Sulu从橱窗里看到洗的发白的T恤和牛仔裤从街角一闪而过，或是浅棕色的卷发晃过咖啡店外面的太阳伞，可是他从来没有敲开过他的店门。  
第四天中午，Sulu坐回了他第一次出现时咖啡店外的那张椅子。他刚刚坐下，Jim Kirk就蹦到了他的眼前，用天蓝色的眼睛摆出无辜的表情来掩饰底下的八卦之心，“你和我的小学弟怎么样了？”  
Sulu冷淡地看着他，“我怀疑你根本没有完成任务。”  
Kirk愣了一下，“我？等等，Chekov没去找你？”  
Sulu继续摆出一副“我就看着你编故事”的表情，他曾经在任务里试验过，当这张亚裔特征明显的脸低气压的时候还是相当有效的。  
Jim Kirk收起了过于活跃的表情，“我告诉了他，你愿意当他的摄影对象，要他去花店找你。他当时什么也没说，我以为他是知道了。”  
Sulu挑挑眉，满脸“结果可是和你以为相去甚远”。  
Jim Kirk显然有点垂头丧气，连身后的客人叫他点单都摆了摆手让对方等等，“不会啊，我看过他的相机，里面全都是你啊。那你打算怎么办？”  
“你手里的他的联系方式总该是对的吧？”Sulu掏出手机。  
“好样的，加油啊！”Jim kirk瞬间恢复了活力，抓过Sulu的手机按了一串电话号码进去，还给他附赠了一个通常用于给来店里的姑娘们的眼神。可惜Sulu已经开始低下头发消息了。  
“Mr. Chekov，据悉你对和我合作一项摄影作品有兴趣，如果方便我们可以聊一下。地点都可以，我的花店，或者任何你喜欢的地方。”他删删改改，最后发送出一条这样奇怪的消息。  
那天下午他盯着手机看了很多次，连每次广告邮件都认真点开，可唯独他发出去的那一条石沉大海。他又等了一天，被他标注了Pasha的对话记录里，仍然孤零零地躺着他发出去的那一条。

Sulu不是没有考虑过去艺术大学找Chekov，但在这个世界里，他们的关系似乎还是陌生人。在这几天里，伪装者遇到了咖啡店主McCoy，兼职的Kirk，咖啡师Spock，开面包店的Uhura和养奇怪宠物的Scotty。每个人都亲切友好，和他交情颇深，就像是一个他们都在从事更平凡工作的平行世界。这里他们仍然扮演着彼此重要的朋友角色，但不再需要出入险境，连空气里都是花朵，水果和甜奶油的味道。除了他自己。Jim Kirk倒是可以联系到他，但也算不上什么亲密的朋友。这让Sulu觉得，年轻的筑梦师在大脑最深处搭了一座童话之城，然后，把自己变成了旁观者。  
伪装者先生开始了他在这座城市里的生活，和他最初的想象相去不远，这座城市对他格外友善。但当他穿过阳光明媚的街道时，却时不时会想起恍如隔世的废墟之城，炮火和烟尘，骷髅尸，在昏暗的房间里断开电源的Pasha。他得把他从那个地方带回来。   
在很多个梦境里扮演过一场场偶遇和暧昧戏码的伪装者先生此时变得格外患得患失，他认真思考了一整夜，第二天一大早在店铺的外墙边放上了一束铃兰，旁边支着一张卡片，“To Mr. Chekov”。他刻意把花束放在了店铺橱窗看不见的地方，这样想要带走花朵的人哪怕不露面也可以拿到他的礼物。Sulu那一天没有出门，他坐在店铺里，等待着阳光从一个角落转到另一个角落，再慢慢落下去。直到街对面的咖啡店招牌亮起灯光，伪装者才走出去看了看他的花束。  
那束被晒蔫了的铃兰垂头丧气地倚在角落里，卡片也翻倒了。伪装者摇摇头，把枯萎的花抱了回去。  
第二天天色刚亮的时候，他又扎好了一束新鲜的矢车菊，旁边的卡片是“真的不带我们回家吗，Mr. Chekov？”  
第三天是绣球花。  
第四天是洋桔梗。  
第五天是一大捧满天星，那天的卡片上写的是，“送你我的星星。”  
那个晚上，Sulu终于没有再看见他的花可怜兮兮地等着被他捡回来。Jim Kirk围着咖啡店的围裙，在街对面挥动双手，朝他比了个大拇指。  
自那之后，Sulu每天放在外面的都变成了一捧满天星，而且，他开始在卡片上留下自己的电话号码了。留言从“早上好，Mr. Chekov”一点点变成“你拍了那些满天星吗，愿意分享给我看看吗？”第二个星期末，白天里下了一场大雨，Sulu把花束放在雨棚能够遮挡到的地方，卡片上写着，“如果晚上雨停了，夜空一定很美，你愿意拍一张吗？”  
雨由大转小地一直下到接近十点，午夜之前，他的手机里收到了一张星空。

“说说看吧，你们的中学生恋爱谈得怎么样了。”Jim Kirk双手撑在桌子上，虎视眈眈地盯着窝在椅子里的Sulu，“我可是看到了你们两个的小把戏，这都半个月了啊。”  
“大概，Chekov比较害羞？”Sulu低头吹开杯子里的奶泡。  
“我的天。你们是成年人了Mr. Sulu，成年人是不用小卡片的方式谈恋爱的。”  
“不是所有人都像你一样无耻，Jim。”从他们身边走过的Dr. McCoy冷淡地说。  
“复活节你们店里有活动吗？”Sulu看着店长，黑色的眼睛看起来很亮。  
McCoy皱起眉头，“你知道我们从来不搞这些的活动的吧？”  
“但我们今年可以搞！”Kirk赶紧插嘴，“而且还要留下影像记录作为未来的参考经验。”  
“我觉得这主意不错，我可以提供鲜花，免费的。”  
“成交！”Kirk啪地拍上桌子。  
“Jim Kirk！见鬼，你还记得我才是店长吗？”

Sulu终于等到了他想见的人，在花掉了16天之后。他坐在角落里观察年轻人走动交谈，紧张时抓衣角和头发，开心时仰起头笑。他似乎和每个人都可以交往，但又在分开的瞬间立刻失去存在感。  
所幸大多数时间都不靠谱的Jim Kirk偶尔会是个好助攻，他拉着年轻人在聚会里转来转去，给他递上他并没有意识到多少的酒精。而看Scotty把自己存货都搬出来的样子，恐怕所有人都知道了，Sulu为自己的交友感到悲伤，无论在现实中还是梦里。而被揽在Scotty臂弯里的Uhura抓住时机朝他挑挑了眉毛，露出戏谑的笑。好吧，这下不是恐怕，是确定所有人都知道了。在聚会快要散场时，Pavel虽然还算得上神志清醒，但泛红的脸色和眼睛里的水光已经清晰可见了。Kirk总算把他放在一张长沙发上，任由年轻人对着自己的相机发呆。  
Sulu走了过去，“谢谢你的星空，很美。”  
“我不应该这么做的。”年轻人歪着头看他，若有所思的样子。  
“不应该？不应该做什么，Pavel？”Sulu试探地叫他，并没有被反驳。  
“我不应该和你说话的。”年轻人避开他的眼睛，继续在自己的相机上按来按去。  
“你也喜欢那一夜的星星是吗？我猜你很喜欢星星。”Sulu靠过去一点。  
“我很喜欢星星，从小就很喜欢。”他举起手在半空比划了一下，“有一个很重要的原因，但我想不起来了。”  
“我昨天做了个梦”，Sulu突然换了个话题，“梦见我们离星星很近。”  
“是的！”年轻人开心起来，“我似乎也记得，有一艘很漂亮的银色的船，在星空里，我眼前是一大片屏幕，能看见整个星空。”  
“然后呢，Pavel？”  
“然后”，年轻人想得很努力的样子，整张脸都皱起来，“然后我不记得了，像是个噩梦。我不应该和你讲这个的。”  
“我也做过很可怕的梦境，曾经有个人和我讲过，如果我做噩梦，他会叫醒我。”Sulu的语气听起来很轻松，“只要我回应他了，我们就可以一起醒过来。”  
“我做过很多个噩梦”，Chekov沉默了一会儿，“每个噩梦里都有一个重要的人，但我一直在失去他。”  
“那些梦境后来怎么样了？”  
“我不知道，我都不记得那个人是谁，但每个梦都让我很恐惧，我好像承诺过要保护他，但从来都没做到。”Chekov脸上被酒精染上的红色一点点褪下去，声音越来越低。  
Sulu尝试着碰了碰他的手臂，没有遭到拒绝，他问年轻人，“你现在想看看星星吗？”

他们挤过喧哗欢闹的人群，推开咖啡店的门。街上空荡荡的，春天的夜晚空气清凉干净。  
“要试试找那个星座吗？”  
“猎户座。”年轻人坚定地说，然后又露出迷惘的表情。  
“还有指极星。”Sulu扶着年轻人肩膀转动方向，看向天空。空荡荡的长街尽头消失在夜色里，两旁的建筑窗子里透出暖色的光，欢愉的气氛隐隐约约传出来，而建筑物形成的天际线以上，漫天星幕铺展开。  
“你还记不记得曾经有个和你一起认星星的人告诉过你，噩梦总是会有的，但那只是梦境。”  
Chekov侧过脸看他，他们距离很近，年轻人灰蓝色的眼睛像是黎明时的天幕，里面也洒满星辰。  
“他说，如果你陷在噩梦里，他会去叫醒你。只要你给出回应，你们就会一起醒过来。”Sulu的手指碰到了年轻人垂在身边的相机。年轻人握住相机的手指迟疑着，转动了一下。   
无数的星星从天空中落下来。

“这小子恢复意识了！准备坠醒！”Dr. McCoy的嗓门无论在哪里都非常有辨识性。  
车身上涂着巨大“Enterprise”字母的厢型车冲出桥体，扑向水面。

Fin


End file.
